Chapter Two, Hostage, Home, and Hearth
by ILoveGeorgeCooper
Summary: Puck and Sabrina face more adventures together, starting a few weeks after the last story left off. Fluff, darkness, and generalized yayness.
1. Chapter 1, Escape

_HI! Wow, September already! Just as promised, here is my version of book 9. Before, I did my version of book 8, and in case you (or I, for that matter) have forgotten anything, READ MY OTHER STORY!!!_

_Also, happy birthday to __**Lara D**__. Yesterday (the BEFORE day this was published) was her birthday. No, I didn't sit on it!!!! This is pure chance, baby, pure chance. Any way, hope you, especially, enjoy this. _

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SABRINA, PUCK, DAPHNE, JAKE, CHARMING, SNOW WHITE, GRANNY RELDA, HENRY, VERONICA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM THE ORIGINAL SISTERS' GRIMM BOOKS!!! _

_Chapter One_

_9 days ago_

Darren tugged at the rope holding Sabrina Grimm's hands together, trying to make her move faster. Sabrina resisted, although she new it was a lost cause. Behind her, Puck, bloody and bruised, staggered, fighting to breath.

Three and a half weeks ago, after learning that Puck was going to be sent away, Sabrina and Puck had, in a rash attempt to escape, found, and gone into, a portal to an alternative dimension.

In this dimension, any girl above eleven had to be betrothed or married, or else they were killed. Puck had claimed he and Sabrina had been engaged for a month, and soon, the village started to plan their wedding.

The butcher's son, Darren, however, wanted Sabrina. And he always got what he wanted.

On the day of Sabrina and Puck's wedding, Darren arrived and kidnapped them both.

Every night since then, after Darren made camp and tied Sabrina and Puck to separate trees, he would force Sabrina to watch as he beat Puck into a bloody pulp.

But he never laid so much as a finger on Sabrina, except to help her eat and drink.

******

That night, after Darren had gone to sleep, Sabrina started working on her ropes. If she could loosen them enough to slip her hands out, she could get to Puck.

Sabrina was certain that if she could get out of her ropes and hide Puck, she could take care of Darren. Of course, she would have to get out of the heavy skirts her wedding dress consisted of, but that would be no problem, since the night before her wedding, sure _something_ would go wrong, Sabrina had stolen some of Puck's clothes to wear under her dress.

Sabrina bit back a whimper as he wrists started to bleed from her rubbing them against the ropes. The smallest sound could alert Darren. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She arched her back as much as she could, bringing her mouth to the ropes. They were only a few inches above her head, but in a painful position.

_Why the hell did I try to rescue Puck?_ Sabrina thought as she began trying to untie the ropes with her teeth. _My life would be so much easier if I'd just let him get shipped off!_

Deep down, though, she new she'd have regretted it if she hadn't rescued him.

_FINALLY!_ Sabrina thought as her ropes fell to the ground. She grinned a bit as she rubbed her wrists. She still had it—that gift to get out of dangerous situations.

She froze when she heard Darren move around. Her only thought was _shit_. Why did stuff like this _always_ happen to her?

"Sabrina," Puck whispered. He'd seen her untying her ropes. "Go. Leave me, ok?"

Sabrina looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't be an idiot," she whispered back. "I wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't tried to rescue you in the first place, and I am _so_ not leaving here without you."

It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes. "Look, you can come back for me. But staying here and having Darren see you untied will just make him mad and make him keep a closer eye on you."

Sabrina was about to say she wouldn't leave him, but Puck kept talking.

"If you go now, he'll keep me alive for a few more days, hoping you'll come back for me. Tomorrow, I'll…uh…" Puck paused, and then his eyes lit up. "I'll pretend to faint so he goes to get water to splash on me. Then, while he's gone, you can come and get me."

Sabrina sighed. "Fine." She stood up. Darren would wake up any minute, but instead of running, Sabrina walked over to Puck. She knelt down, grabbed his face, and kissed him. "See you soon, freak baby," she said with a half smile.

As Sabrina ran into the woods, Puck grinned a bit and closed his eyes. Life with Sabrina Grimm was anything but boring.

*********

Sabrina ran maybe half a mile into the woods before stopping long enough to take of that ridiculous dress. Ah, sweet relief! To be free of those heavy, hindering, ANNOYING AS HELL skirts! Sabrina had almost forgotten how nice pants were. How good it felt to wear a normal shirt.

She rubbed her wrists as she searched for something to cover her tracks. Sabrina was sure Darren would come after her, and when he did, she wanted to be sure he didn't find her.

She found a few pine branches on the ground that still had their needles. That would be perfect! She quickly grabbed her wedding dress and climbed the nearest tree, going about half way up and leaving her dress there. If Darren followed her trail this far, she didn't want him to find it.

Sabrina was going to go back to Puck by a less direct route, once she was sure Darren had followed her trail. But first, she was going to lay a false trail, walking deeper into the forest to keep Darren busy.

_Sometimes, I really miss Ferryport Landing,_ Sabrina thought, sighing, as she ran deeper into the forest.

*********

Puck staggered along, trying not to wince. When Darren had woken up the night before and found Sabrina gone, he had beaten Puck so hard, the fairy was fairly certain one of his rips had cracked.

Luckily, one of the few powers Puck had retained was to heal quickly. Unluckily, to heal quickly, he needed a night's sleep, which he probably wouldn't get for a while.

**SLIGHT FLASHBACK**

Puck was breathing heavily when Darren went into the woods to look for Sabrina. One of his ribs was broken, he was bruised, bloody, and in serious, serious pain. Puck knew it would get worse, though. Darren wouldn't find Sabrina, and then he would come back, and take his anger out on Puck. _Again. _

_Just one more day,_ Puck thought, trying to ignore the pain in his side while shifting against the tree. _Just one more day…_

**END OF SLIGHT FLASHBACK**

Good, they were about half a mile from a stream—Puck could hear it. It was time to 'faint'.

Puck let himself fall to the ground, making his eyes roll back in his head. Darren tugged on the rope, hard, and Puck forced himself not to respond. Darren kicked Puck's broken rib, and Puck had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. Fairy or not, that hurt.

Darren started mumbling profanities under his breath, quickly tying his end of Puck's rope to a near-by tree. He walked off to look for water, talking to himself.

Puck opened his eyes, letting out the gasp of pain as Sabrina jumped down from the tree he was in. She landed a little to his left, looking concerned.

"Puck, you ok?" she asked softly.

Puck tried to muster a smirk. "I'll be fine, Grimm. Just untie me, would you? I know, I'm beautiful to look at, but that jerkazoid might come back any second."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and untied Puck, gently pulling him up. She wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling his arm over her shoulders and supporting most of his weight.

Sabrina wanted to get as far away as possible, as quickly as possible. She had tied the pine branches to her boots, hiding her trail even as she made it.

"Where are we going?" Puck wheezed. He was in more pain than he was letting Sabrina see, not wanting her to know just how weak he really was.

"I found a cave that's impossible to find unless you either know where it is or stumble into it. I…stumbled," Sabrina said, grinning a bit. "Darren probably won't be able to find it, so we should be safe." As an after thought, Sabrina added, "Are you going to be ok? You're rib is broken, isn't it?"

Puck's first thought was, "Shit, how did she find out? Am I really that weak?" But then, his second was, "YES! SHE CARES! SHE CARES ABOUT ME!"

"Um," Puck said, trying to ignore the happy tingly feelings in his stomach. "Yeah. I just need some sleep and I'll be good as new."

"Good," Sabrina said absent-mindedly. "Good…"

They reached the cave and Puck hobbled over to a corner of it. He lay down, and Sabrina lay down near him, still distracted.

"Sabrina?" Puck asked.

"Mmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

Sabrina blushed. "Well…it's just…Puck, what's going to happen once we go home? Are we friends?...are we more? Or do we go back to acting like we hate each other?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Wow, Grimm, you really _are_ dumber than I thought." Sabrina looked offended, but Puck just grinned mischeviously. "Sabrina, come _on_."

"Oh, don't 'come on' me, freak face!" Sabrina yelled. "Why the hell are you being so cryptic?" She was fed up with life. She was tired, she was hungry, she was sore, and there was dust in places dust never should've been.

Puck shook his head. "Grimm, I _love_ you. Just because we go back home, and no one approves of us…Sabrina, I'll love you, and I'll never stop."

Then, rather slowly and painfully, he crawled over to Sabrina and kissed her softly on the lips. As soon as their lips touched, a golden light surrounded them, wind blew around them; what seemed like very nearby, Sabrina and Puck heard a scream that sounded very familiar.

Darren was coming.

******************************

**A/N **

Hey!! Sorry it took so long! -.- I got it out a day too late. Grr. Oh well, though. I hope you liked it!

Oh, wow, would you look at that gorgeous review button? I wonder what would happen if you clicked it… ;)


	2. Chapter 2, Surprise, Surprise

HEY!!!!!!! OMG! THANKS FOR ALL THE MESSAGES!!!!!!

A few points before I begin.

1) The golden light was supposed to be them being bound together. In the first story, I said that when they got married, they would be bound together: the kiss was their wedding kiss. Just to clear that up…

2) I am soooooo sorry if I don't update a lot! I'm so busy this year, plus, I'm sick. But fear not, noble readers, I shall continue!

3) Finally, please check me out on YouTube (cocacola2254) because I updated my playlist…again…

Enjoy!

_Chapter Two_

Sabrina and Puck pulled apart, blushing. They looked at each other for a moment before remembering that scream. Sabrina went into Grimm mode, quickly assessing the situation.

"Puck? Do you remember training formation B?" Sabrina asked. She was referring to the surprise attack that Sabrina and Daphne had once used on Puck during training—with very good results.

He grinned a bit. "Yeah. Why?" Sabrina gave him _the look_. "OH! Right." He blushed and moved to go around her and hide in the rocks near the front of the cave.

As he passed her, Sabrina grabbed his arm. "Puck…are you ok? Your rib…I mean, I can do this alone." Puck looked indignant. "Or…you could be bait! That way—"

Puck interrupted. "Grimm, I'm _fine_. Jeez, one kiss and you turn all soft on me."

Sabrina blushed in anger, angry tears filling her eyes, and she opened her mouth to yell at him, but Puck covered her mouth and motioned to outside the cave. Sabrina became very still and listened. Very faintly, she heard the sound of branches snapping.

She cursed silently and slid behind some rocks on one side of the cave entrance and Puck went to the other side. Sabrina was mad at herself, more than anything. Not only had she thought that maybe, just maybe, Puck would be a least a bit nice to her, but she'd let herself get distracted on a mission.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _she thought.

Sabrina barely dared to breath as a dark figure made it's way into the cave, and stopped in front of the rocks. Sabrina counted to three, and then she and Puck jumped out from behind the rocks and onto the dark figure. It let out a very familiar,

"_Oof!_"

"Uncle Jake?" Sabrina said in shock.

**********

Jake sat down in front of the fire with a weary groan. After he had arrived, he'd ordered Puck and Sabrina to start a fire and make him something to drink—he'd brought some tea.

"So…" Sabrina started. "What are you doing here?"

Jake grinned a bit. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes!" Sabrina said, as Puck said, "NO!" They glared at each other.

Jake chuckled. "Henry sent me. You're lucky he didn't come himself—but I convinced him to let me come instead. I told him you'd be more likely to come back if you weren't dead."

"Um…Uncle Jake," Sabrina said hesitantly, biting her bottom lip. "Why…why are you so happy?" Ever since the love of his life, Briar Rose, had died, Jake had been a complete mess. Barely eating, not sleeping peacefully. He never showed any emotion except sorrow…and now…now, he was like his old self, the joking, charming, devilish Jake.

He started laughing hysterically, and Puck and Sabrina shared a look.

"Are you high or something?" Puck asked.

Jake sighed and shook his head. "I guess I should probably tell you what's been going on for the past month...

"After Henry found your note, 'Brina, he went after you. Obviously, you guys went into this…place? Universe? Whatever. Anyway, Henry came back from the camp, and let's just say he was _not_ happy."

"What about…" Sabrina didn't want to say it. But she had to. "Daphne?"

Jake rubbed his neck. "I won't lie to you, 'Brina, she was pretty mad. But after you didn't come back, and we went into a bunch of the mirrors and couldn't find you…she's more worried than mad. She isn't sure if you're coming back.

"It's been a hard month, 'Brina. Veronica and Henry try not to let anyone see how much they worry, but everyone can see it. Mom and Canis are…well, they try to help, and Mom's Grimm-skills are still amazing, but they're both too old to be much of a help. Daphne is being…Daphne. She keeps letting herself get hopeful, keeps letting herself think you're going to come home."

Jake sighed. "During this time, I wasn't exactly…helpful. I was still so sad about Briar…and then I reread her story. Again, and again, and _again_. I was looking for something, anything, that would bring her back. And I found it."

Jake's smile widened. "It was right in front of my eyes the entire time. The kiss—the kiss that brought Briar back in the story. The kiss of true love. So…we dug her up." He blushed a bit at the morbid-ness of that. "She was exactly the same as she was in life. Perfect. Beautiful. And…well, I…you know."

Sabrina laughed and hugged her uncle. "You and Briar?" Jake nodded and hugged her back.

"We're engaged!" he said happily.

After they'd calmed down, Jake continued, "Anyway, after she was awake, we dove headfirst into the search. And came up with this world. I volunteered to come. Alone. I didn't want anything to happen to Briar." He grinned. "When I got here, I passed out for a while...and then I went to this village. God, they were unhelpful. But, then, I left and started wandering around. And I thought I saw a light coming from here, so I came to investigate. Your turn now."

Sabrina sighed dramatically, and with Puck's help, told everything that had happened—right up to when they'd jumped on Jake.

When they were done, he blinked. "Wow. So you two are…?"

Sabrina blushed. "Don't tell Dad, ok? He'll kill me!"

Jake laughed. "More like he'll kill Puck…" Then he paused. "So this Darren guy. He stalked you, hit you, and then captured you?" Sabrina nodded. Jake opened his mouth, probably to start yelling, but then he paused, looking confused. "What was that noise?" And Darren wandered into the cave.

*******

**A/N **Hoped you liked it! Gah, I'm so sorry, but I won't be able to update much—once a week if I'm lucky. I have loads of school, plus this history class where my teacher is SO demanding, an acting class that I have to speak in Old English for (so hard), and a family crisis. Not to mention a best friend who just started highschool and is kinda freaking out 'cause the fucking jack ass who made her life a living hell for YEARS!!! Keeps _smiling_ at her. So…sorry if I don't write much :( I'm doing as much as I can and still having the content up to snuff.


	3. Chapter 3, Safe is the Watchword

_UGH! SORRY! I've had this ready for like...a week. I'm not even joking. I've just been soooo busy, and whenever I tried to publish it, my comp. would scream at me so...sorry!!!!! Please don't hate me!_

_Chapter Three_

Sabrina and Puck exchanged a worried look. Sure, they had Uncle Jake now, but he was exhausted and without magic. Puck was broken and powerless. Sabrina was the only one in any position to fight, and she was just one small, slightly malnourished girl. How was she supposed to defend them all against an insane guy?

"Is this Darren?" Jake whispered. Puck nodded, and Jake rolled his eyes. "You're afraid of this…this…child?"

Darren's face started to turn red. Sabrina started to panic. What was wrong with her uncle? Why was he taunting someone so obviously dangerous? Someone he knew for a fact was insane? Someone who had managed to kidnap, restrain, and beat two people at the same time, one of whom was a Grimm and the other a fairy?

"Honestly," Jake continued. "I don't see anything," he looked at Sabrina, "that should make him dangerous. At all. It isn't as if he's _dangerous_."

And Sabrina got it. She grinned a bit. "You know, Uncle Jake, you're right," she said. "Darren really is nothing to be afraid of—just an insecure little boy."

As Darren charged Sabrina, she took a step to the side, causing him to run into the wall behind her. She kicked him in the side and grabbed his arms, pulling them behind him and sitting on his back. She pulled them into as uncomfortable a position she could, and Jake pulled a rope out of one of the many, _many_ pockets of his coat.

He grinned at Sabrina. "Good job, 'Brina." He kicked Darren in the gut and started tying the young man's wrists together.

"Get off me!" he yelled in a muffled voice. "You can't do this to me, you stupid slut!"

Sabrina's eyes flashed. She stood up and used her feet to turn him over. She stepped between his legs, stepping where she knew it would hurt the most. She dug her foot in.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. Slut," Sabrina said. She stomped, hard, and Darren yelled in pain. Sabrina kicked him in the side one more time and then walked out of the cave, tears in her eyes.

Puck and Jake exchanged a look. Neither man really wanted to go after her.

"She's your niece!" Puck said.

Jake grinned. "You're wife."

Puck groaned and followed Sabrina. She was sitting right outside the cave, her legs brought up to her chest, her arms around them. Her chin was resting on her knees, tears rolling down her face.

_It isn't fair,_ Sabrina thought. _Why did I get stuck here, why am I the one cursed with this life?_

Once upon a time, Sabrina would have thought this job was great. Working with fairytale creatures was something every little girl dreamed about. And then Sabrina grew up and got over it, and somehow, got stuck with the damn gig anyway.

"Sabrina?" Puck said softly. He was standing just outside the entrance of the cave. She didn't turn around, and Puck came out to sit next to her, in the same position. "Sabrina, are you okay?"

Sabrina let out a bit laugh that, towards the end, turned into a sob. "No, Puck, I'm _not_ okay. Why would I be okay? In what universe would I be construed as okay?" Sabrina was slowly letting out her anger at the world.

"How would you feel if for the first nine years of your life, you were happy. You had a family, and friends, and a _normal_ life. Then, suddenly, your parents go MIA, and you're being bounced from one horrible, abusive family to the next."

Sabrina had to take a deep breath before continuing. "How would you feel if you had to grow up so damn fast so that your little sister didn't have to know what a horrible place the world really is? How would you feel if finally, after a year and a half, you got sent to someone who was actually nice, and then they turn out to be seemingly insane?

"How would you feel if then that woman, the only person who seemed to care about you and your little sister, suddenly got kidnapped, thus setting off a series of events so horrible…so…so terrifying, and you could do _nothing_ about?"

Sabrina buried her head in her knees, barely able to breath anymore. She was so afraid all of the time, so unhappy, and the blows just kept on coming.

Puck turned his head so he was looking at her, his eyes sad. He wanted to comfort her, but how? He wasn't good at this type of thing, and Sabrina wasn't the kind of girl who liked to be comforted.

Sabrina continued talking, her voice muffled by her legs. "Then you finally, _finally_, after almost two years, find your parents, and they're under a spell! You spend so long looking for a way to break it, and when you do, your father isn't who he used to be, your mother has a secret life that suddenly comes to light, and one of your best friends is the evil villain who did that horrible shit to your family!"

"Sabrina, listen," Puck started, but Sabrina interrupted.

"No, Puck, _you_ listen!" Sabrina yelled, standing up. "For once in my life, will somebody _please_ listen to me!? Doesn't anyone understand how stressful this is for me? How much I do, how much I give? Sure, I complain, but I still do it!"

Sabrina fell onto her knees, her tears falling freely now. "Doesn't anyone understand? Do any of you actually give a damn, or have I been right about the world all along? I ran away from home because I didn't think it was fair of them to send you away. I ran away because they wanted to use me, and I was so sick of it.

"Don't you think it's funny how even when I'm trying to do the right thing, I still get screwed? I come here, and I get attacked by trees; I get engaged to you; I get stalked by a crazy guy; kidnapped by said crazy guy; and then, my uncle shows up to force me home where I'll be thrown right back into the loop. Right back into the loop of despair, and hurt, and anger. Back into the loop where I give everything and get nothing in return. Back into the loop where I have to fight in a war for no reason I can see.

"And I'm so sick and tired of it." The last sentence came out in a whisper and Sabrina sat back down in her original position, her tears beginning to dry up.

Puck bit his lip and moved closer to her. He slipped his arms around Sabrina's shoulders, holding her tightly. She let her head fall onto his shoulder, under his chin.

"I'm just so sick of it all…so sick of people trying to control me, and trick me, and hunt me. I miss my normal life, Puck." Sabrina paused for a moment. "Sometimes, I wish I couldn't remember anything. I wish I could just start over. I wish I could get that innocence back; the innocence that the rest of the world seems to have."

Puck tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "I wish I could make you feel safe," he whispered. Truer words had never been spoken.

She smiled a bit. "You already do," she whispered back. "You're the only one I feel safe with anymore." And then she pressed her lips to his.

----------------

**A/N **I hope I made it up to you, and I'm working on more!!! Bye, lovies!


	4. Chapter 4, Fight

_AHHH!!!!!!!! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! _

_Chapter Four_

Puck carried the now sleeping Sabrina into the cave, gently laying her down. Darren was tied up in a corner and Jake was stirring something over the fire.

"What's cookin'?" Puck asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, this. This is a potion to make it so that Darren has to do what I say. I give it to him every twenty-four hours or so…" Jake stared off into space for a minute before grinning at Puck. "How's the wife?"

"Ugh!" Puck said, a bit too loudly. Sabrina shifted, and Puck lowered his voice. "Are you ever going to let us live that down? It had to be done! I couldn't just let Grimm die!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, kid. Keep telling yourself that…"

************

The next day, the group set out, Jake leading the way. He had marked the path that led to the portal, just to make sure he could find his way back.

It took five days to reach the portal, and once they did, Sabrina stumbled into it, falling out of the alternate universe and into darkness…

*******

…And light again. Staring up at a very familiar ceiling and lying on a very soft bed.

Her first thought was, "Mmmm…soft…" But then she remembered where she was, and what had happened, and Sabrina shot straight up, thinking, "SHIT! DAD'S GONNA BE PISSED!"

Sabrina noticed movement over to the side, and she glanced over to see Puck staring at her. "Um…hi?" she said. When he didn't respond and just kept staring at her, she said, "Puck, why are you looking at me?"

"Grimm," Puck began in an annoyed voice, "back when we kissed in the cave and that golden light thing happened, did you maybe, just possibly, forget to tell me that as soon as I kissed you I wouldn't be able to stray away from you?"

Sabrina gulped. Puck sounded seriously, seriously pissed. She gave a nervous laugh. "So…you uh…figured it out, did you?"

"Figured it out?" Puck said quietly, starting to turn red. "FIGURED IT OUT!?" he shouted. "Like hell I figured it out, Grimm! Why didn't you tell me, dammit?"

Sabrina started to look a little peeved. "Because at the time, I was just a tiny bit distracted!" she yelled back at him. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who kissed _me_ not the other way around!"

Puck was about to respond angrily when a voice from the doorway to Sabrina's room made them both freeze.

"Sabrina Grimm, you have some _serious_ explaining to do," Henry said, his eyes flashing.

Sabrina and Puck gulped in unison.

**********

**A/N**

Sorry it was short :( I've just been so busy. But, fear not, oh most pious readers, I am working on the next chapter as we speak...er...read. Write. Something. I don't know. Whatever. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5, Tears and Family: Both Suck

_Gah! Sorry!!!!! I've been meaning to write for like…ever. I'm so, so, SO sorry! I have all of this book, and the next, planned, but I just never have time anymore! Between school, friends, karate, acting class, choosing between two amazing guys, and family shit, I just have no time. Sorry. Anyway, on to the story._

_Chapter Five_

Sabrina and Puck looked at each other as Henry closed the door.

"Do you think you can fly us out?" Sabrina whispered to Puck.

"No," he whispered back. "I haven't flown in so long that I don't think I could fly another person very far…especially not one as fat as you…"

Sabrina wanted to start cussing Puck out, and started to, under her breath, but stopped when her father pointed to the bed and said, "Sit. Both of you. _Now_." They sat.

"Wanna hear a story?" Henry said, his voice oddly calm. "See, about two months ago, this girl—let's call her Sabrina—decided to run away with this idiotic fairy boy—let's call him Puck. Well, they ran away, leaving nothing but a note behind, and for two months—_two months—_Sabrina's family searched for her.

"They went through all these portals, searching for her, and then, finally, the girl and the fairy were found by the girl's father's brother, Jake. And the brother, he came back and told the family that Sabrina and Puck were married. _Married_. Care to explain the story? Care to tell me what's been going on for the past two months, Sabrina, dear?"

Sabrina looked scared. Whenever her father called her 'dear', it meant she was in trouble. _Deep_ trouble. "Well, see, Dad…"

"Sabrina Grimm, don't you _dare_ try to make excuses. The story. The truth. _Now_." Henry looked angrier than Sabrina had ever seen him, and she started spitting out the truth.

About how she'd over-heard the conversation and gotten scared. How she hadn't wanted Puck to leave without her, and had decided to run away with him. Sabrina told her father about how in the alternate universe they'd ended up in, it was a crime for a girl above eleven to be un-betrothed. She told him how Puck had stepped forward and claimed they'd been betrothed for a month. And she told about how Darren had turned insaner than usual and kidnapped them.

"And?" Henry demanded.

Sabrina sighed. "And then we ran. We escaped. And we…" She coughed, embarrassed to be telling her father this. "We kissed, and sealed the deal. Now I don't think we can be separated. Maybe we can find a spell to undo this?" She was trying to distract her father, but it didn't work.

Henry looked furious. "Why the hell did you to get married? Why the hell did you two kiss? Why the hell did you run away in the first place?"

Sabrina started to get angry. "UGH! Because we had to! Because in the heat of the moment, it felt fight! Because you were trying to decide my life for me, and that isn't fucking fair, Dad!"

"Sabrina Grimm don't you dare use that kind of language with me!"

"Try and stop me, dammit!" Sabrina was shouting now, angry tears running down her face. "My entire life, I have never had a say in anything. Not where I went to school, not what I read, not where I lived, not anything."

Sabrina felt like she was repeating herself for the umpteenth time, but no one ever seemed to listen.

"Why can't any of you see what _I_ want? What _I_ need? Don't you get that if you just asked me, instead of trying to trick me into stuff, I would help you? Do you really think so little of me?"

Puck looked over at Sabrina, concern showing in his currently blue eyes. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist a bit awkwardly. He wanted to comfort her, he just had no idea how to.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter!" Henry shouted at Puck.

Sabrina stood up, still crying and her eyes flashing with fury. "No, _you_ get out. Now. I don't care what you want anymore. You don't care what I want, you never have, and you never will. At least Puck gives a damn. So out. I want you out." Sabrina's voice cracked on the last word.

"Sabrina," Henry began, his face soft.

"No," Sabrina said firmly. "Out."

Henry looked like he wanted to argue, but something in Sabrina's face told him not to. He sighed and walked to the door, closing it softly. He didn't want to leave his baby in there with that…thing, but he had no choice. Sabrina would listen when she wasn't so angry…right?

_**

* * *

**_

"Puck, why don't parents ever listen?" Sabrina whispered, curling up in the middle of her bed.

Puck was silent for a long moment. "Because they think that they're always right. They think that because they've lived longer, or life has treated them a certain way, then that's the only way the world works."

Puck sighed and leaned his back into the bed board. "They assume that the world is a complicated place, and that children can't understand it, when in reality, the world is simple, and often, children are the only ones who can see the right paths."

Sabrina nodded, and rolled over so that Puck couldn't see her face.

"You gonna be okay?" Puck said softly. He truly sounded as if he'd lived four-thousand-years; he truly sounded as if he'd seen, and done, horrible things. Puck sounded, for once, like he wasn't about to turn into a jerk. He sounded like he truly cared about someone other than himself.

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know. But do you think, that just once, you could just be quiet and hold me?" she whispered, repeating the words she'd said so long ago. And, like so long ago, Puck just nodded and wrapped his arms around her, softly kissing the back of her neck as she cried.


	6. Chapter 6, Punches, Lakes,and Boyfriends

_Lol, I love 'Angel'. Not as much as I love 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer', but…:D yay. Anyway, on to the chapter, please enjoy. _

_Chapter Six_

Sabrina woke up a few hours later, alone. Her eyes were sore, her lips stuck together, and her pillow was drenched with the tears she'd cried in her sleep. She blinked a few times, looking around for Puck.

Just when she was about to freak out, she heard his voice whispering furiously right outside her door. Sabrina listened hard, and slowly, the words became clearer.

"Can't go in there," Puck was saying.

"And why not? She's _my_ daughter, boy," Henry said.

"She hates you, idiot," Puck said, his voice rising. "And with good reason! You're an ass, Henry Grimm, and that's a simple fact."

Sabrina heard a smacking sound and a gasp of pain from Puck, and she shot out of bed. She ran to the door and pulled it open to find Puck clutching the side of his face and Henry raising his fist to hit Puck again.

Sabrina dove in the way of her father's fist, and he smacked her right in the jaw.

Sabrina cried out in pain, and Henry's eyes widened in shock. "Sabrina, honey, are you okay?"

Puck grabbed the hand Henry was reaching towards Sabrina and he twisted it painfully.

"Don't you _dare_ come near my wife again, got it?" Puck said in a very soft, dangerous tone, his eyes a cold silver. "If you so much as look at her again, I will kill you."

Henry didn't even try to argue; he just turned and walked out of the house. Puck immediately turn to Sabrina, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Move your hand," Puck said softly. "I need to see how bad it is." Sabrina withdrew her hand and Puck gasped. The entire left side of her jaw was badly bruised. He started to lead her down the stairs. "You need ice, okay?"

Sabrina didn't respond, trying to stop the tears that were forming. Her own _father_ had hit her! And now Puck was being so…un-Puck. So sweet. He was acting like he actually loved her.

Puck helped Sabrina into the kitchen where the rest of the family was. Veronica stood up from the kitchen table, looking with concern at her oldest child.

"Sabrina, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Puck went to the fridge and grabbed a big handful of ice, wrapping it in a towel. "Your husband," he said angrily as he very gently pressed the ice to Sabrina's face.

Veronica's eyes widened. "No…no, he wouldn't…"

"Well, he did, so why don't you just stop staring and get Grimm here some pain-killers?" Puck sounded tired, like he had the night before. Sabrina looked at him in concern. It wasn't like Puck to sound so…old.

Granny Relda looked at Puck a bit oddly. "Puck, _lilbeling, _what's gotten into you? Why are you lying about about something like this?" Relda's light German accent was heavy with her concern for Sabrina.

Puck's eyes flashed. "Don't you _dare_ accuse me of lying, old lady. Henry Grimm did this to her, and by God, Henry Grimm is going to pay."

Sabrina grabbed his arm, making him look down at her. His expression softened, the anger left his eyes.

"Puck," Sabrina said quietly, "enough. I'll talk to my father, but right now, you need to stop acting like this. He hit you because you married me; he hit me by accident. I'm not saying," Sabrina said when Puck opened his mouth to protest, "that it's ok that he hit us, but there are reasons."

"Grimm, why do you insist on trusting him? He _hit_ you!" Puck exclaimed, the angry light coming back into his eyes.

"Because he's my father, and before any of this started, he was a good one!" Sabrina retorted. "So you _will_ be nice to him, Puck, or else there will be hell to pay. Understand?"

Puck didn't respond and Sabrina stormed out of the room. In her wake, Veronica looked at Puck.

"Did he really…" she started, but Puck just nodded, and Veronica looked angry. "That son of a bitch," she snapped. "As soon as he gets back here I'm going to…" She trailed off suggestively, and Puck almost smiled. Almost, but not quite.

********

Sabrina walked out of the house and down the driveway. She new her father well enough to know where he would go: the lake, about a mile away. When he was angry or upset, Henry Grimm would always try to find a body of water—it helped calm him down.

When Sabrina got there, her cheek was throbbing painfully, and she wasn't as ready to forgive her father. But then she saw him there, sitting alone on end of the wooden walk-way, his shoulders shaking.

She walked slowly towards him. "Dad?" Sabrina said softly. Henry looked up, and she saw that he was crying. He stood up to hug her, but Sabrina backed away.

"No. I'm not ready to forgive you yet, ok?" she said. "Not about hitting me…about keeping me away from this life. Daddy," Sabrina said, "this is where I _belong_, where I've always belonged. And it's about time you start accepting that.

"My entire life, I did as you told me. But I'm done. You kept me away from my family, away from my birthright, and I don't think I can ever forgive you that. And worse yet, when you finally come around to my way of thinking, you decide to use me as some pawn in a game of chess I didn't even knew was going on."

Sabrina tried to swallow her tears back, but it didn't work. "And then you hate the guy who made it so I was still alive—not just this time, but all the times. With Jack, with Rumplestilskin, with Red. You hate the guy who made it so I didn't get hurt. And for that, I truly hate you."

"Sabrina," Henry said weakly, but she acted like she didn't hear him.

"I'm willing to let you come back, but there are going to be some changed. One, you have to be supportive of me and Daphne, no matter what we decide to do. This is our life now, and you can't be a part of it unless you accept that.

"Two, you have to be civil to Puck. I don't like this binding thing anymore than you do, but punching him won't help us find a way to counter-act it.

"And three, you have to accept that me and Daphne…we're growing up. We aren't little girls anymore. We're little women."

Henry looked at his eldest child for a moment, studying her face. It was hard with the things she'd seen; no longer innocent. It pained Henry to know that Sabrina had gone through so much; that she had had to grow up. When he had left her only two years ago, she had been innocent. She had been happy. Sabrina was right; sometime when Henry wasn't looking, his baby had grown up, and he just had to learn to deal.

He sighed. "Trust me, sweetie, I know that more than you might think." When Sabrina gave him a look, he grinned a bit. He looked more like Jake when he did that. "Daphne has a boyfriend. Kerdy."

"You're kidding!" Sabrina said as they started walking back towards the house, side by side. Henry moved closer to Sabrina and drapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Sabrina didn't try to stop him this time.

"Nope. He's a nice kid, I suppose. But Daphne, she's so young…"

"You've got that right," Sabrina agreed, and they laughed. Sabrina couldn't help feeling, though, that no matter how happy they were now, soon, it was all going to change.

*****

**A/N**

Hhahaa, sorry, I had to make all those quotes…most of you won't get them…anyway, tune in next week for more adventures with Sabrina!!!!!!

Next week: What will happen when Darren gets loose in the Hall of Wonders? Who is this Kerdy that Daphne is now obsessed with? And, most of all, will the family be able to stick together in this time of trouble?

DUN DUN DUN!!!!


	7. Chapter 7, Answers

_Ok, so a few things: _

_ONE: __My oneshot…to a certain __**cece ()**__: __go to hell.__You don't like lotion? Well, that's just too damn bad! MY STORY, MY RULES!!!_

_Two, regarding chapter 6 of this story, a certain __**can't tell you ()**__ needs to shut up and mind her own effing business. You can't deal with bad words? UGH!!!!! THEY ARE FUCKING TEENAGERS NOW! THEY CUSS, AND Henry WAS A JERK OFF SO HE DESEREVED TO BE CALLED WHAT I CALLED HIM!_

_And three, a few people have contacted me saying that in my oneshot, Puck was OOC. I feel like he wasn't, and I'm going to explain why. I feel like Puck has had a hard life. He doesn't get along with his family, a lot of people hate him, and he's probably had his heartbroken. As someone who knows what all of this feels like, I know that the cocky, rude, mean-ish façade he normally wears is just that: a façade. A disguise. A joke. I feel like on the inside, Puck is serious, and sweet, and caring, not a jerk. I feel as if he uses his cocky-ness as a shield, a barrier (no pun intended), against the cruelness of the world. That is not to say that he isn't actually cocky deep down, and I do believe that he enjoys playing tricks on people, I just also think that he's sweet. _

_Ugh. Sorry. That just bugged me. You people…you need to understand that when I write, I'm writing the characters as I see them. Not as you see them, or even as the writer sees them. The people I write about, while much the same as the original writer writes them, are my own, and I shall treat them as such. If you can't deal with that, go to hell. _

_To anyone who's nice __**gives cookie. **__NOW ONWARD! (Wow, long author's note. Sorry!)_

_Chapter Seven_

A day later, things were slightly more normal. Daphne had flitted between hugging Sabrina as tightly as she could, and yelling at Sabrina for abandoning her. Sabrina dealt with this better than she used to. Instead of trying to convince Daphne to forgive her, or yelling at the little girl, Sabrina just smiled and hugged Daphne. Sabrina had missed her.

Puck and Henry had been completely ignoring each other. Henry new how important it was to his daughter that he and Puck not kill each other, and Puck didn't want to get punched again—by either of them.

But Sabrina wasn't willing to allow things to stay normal. She wanted answers, and she wanted them _now_.

She walked into the living room where her parents, grandmother, uncle, and Mr. Canis were all sitting. She moved one of the chairs so she was facing them and then sat down, a very serious expression on her face.

"I have questions, and I would like them answered, if you don't mind," she said, her voice cold. Sabrina was so sick of not knowing anything, and she was determined for that to end.

"What do you mean, _libeling_?" Granny Relda asked.

"I mean, what is all this 'the One' stuff? What am I supposed to do, how am I supposed to do it? Why am I the One? And why didn't any of you _tell_ me?" Sabrina was half-crying by the end of this, and she took a deep breath, wishing this didn't happen every time she got passionate.

Henry shook his head, and said, "Sorry, no, you are way too young."

But Jake smiled. "I think she deserves to know, don't you, Veronica?"

Veronica's eyes flashed. "You know, Jake-y, I think you're right."

Jake groaned. "I hate it when you call me that, _Ronnie_." Veronica growled, and Jake gave that devilish grin of his. "Anywho, 'Brina, what would you like to know first?"

Sabrina was slightly surprised, but then again, her uncle had never been one to try and hide things.

"What does being 'the One' mean?"

"Well…it's more of a theory, really, than anything else," Jake said. "A story. About a hundred years ago, there was a prophecy given, talking about the One.

"It is said that the One will come during in the twenty-first century. The prophecy said that there would be a big war between good and evil, and that one girl would decide the fate of everyone. One girl who had been through all sorts of things, but who was still good and pure."

Sabrina sat in silence for a moment. "Ok…and so you think I'm the person who's gonna save everyone, in this war against the Everafters?"

"Well…yeah." Jake grinned. "Plus, I can't think of anyone other than you who's actually stubborn enough to get it done."

Sabrina smiled at her uncle, but the turned serious. "So, accepting that I am this 'One' person, how am I supposed to defeat an entire _army_ of Everafters?"

Jake, who seemed to be the only person, other than Veronica, who was willing to tell Sabrina anything, looked uncomfortable.

"Well…we don't know. But now that you know the truth, and after we fix that uh," Jake coughed to hide his laughter, "marriage spell, we can try to find out."

Sabrina glared at her uncle, but nodded. She got up, but before she left, she looked back at her family, glaring.

"If you people ever lie to me again, I swear, I won't ever talk to you again." Then she left, her hair swirling around her like a golden cape.

Henry looked at his brother. "Do you think we should've told her that she has a dentist appointment when this is all over?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and smacked her husband on the back of his head.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Darren groaned and rolled over. He was sitting in Mirror's old room, his hands tied behind his back. He was now lying on his stomach, struggling to get his hands out of the ropes.

Finally, he did, and he grinned to himself. He was going to get his revenge, and by God, was Sabrina Grimm going to wish she hadn't left him.

_**LATER**_

Jake walked into Mirror's old room, a plate of food in one hand, and a cup of potion in the other. He dropped both when he saw the pile of rope in the room, and Darren no where to be found.

Jake ran out of the room, fear clear on his features.

"Henry! SABRINA! MOM! Darren is gone!"

In the shadows, Darren smiled to himself. This was going just as planned.

*********

_A/N_

Hope you all liked it, and remember: unless you can give CONSTRUCTIVE critism, don't do it.

33


	8. Chapter 8, Disaster Strikes the Heart

_Hello! Thanks to all my wonderful, amazing, beautiful reviewers! __**gives cookies**__ thus is your reward! _

_NOTE: Starting the week of Thanksgiving, I probably won't be updating much (even less than I do now) due to holiday stuff, the fact that I'm dying of exhaustion (I'm not even joking), and I need to work on my series, the one I want published. Sorry :( _

_Oh, and Kerdy belongs to the amazingling talented __**Ayns and Sky**__, from their No Matter What story. Although, in that, he's an Everafter. In this, he's just…Kerdy. _

_Chapter Eight_

Sabrina walked downstairs the next morning, her mood dark. It lifted, however, at the sight of an unfamiliar blonde boy looking lovingly at Daphne.

Sabrina grinned slyly and teasingly said, "So, you're Kerdy, are you? I have to say, Daph, you sure know how to pick 'em."

And it was true. Kerdy was tall, with high cheekbones and blue eyes. He wasn't buff, but he was most definitely defined, and the way he was looking at Daphne Grimm left no doubt about how he felt.

Daphne blushed. "Kerdy, this is my sister, Sabrina. Sabrina, this is my b—um, I mean, Kerdy."

Sabrina grinned. "Nice to meet you, my sisters Kerdy." She held out a hand to Kerdy, and he took it, looking a bit intimidated. Sabrina Grimm was a beautiful, headstrong girl who would stop at nothing to destroy anyone who threatened her family—who wouldn't be afraid?

Sabrina smiled brightly and then turned and left the room—Daphne probably wanted some alone time with her boyfriend. And Sabrina had someone _she_ wanted to see.

**********

Sabrina knocked softly on Puck's door before entering his room. She looked carefully at the ground as she started walking towards the center of the room, to the trampalene. She didn't want to accidently step on something that would most likely result in her having to take a million showers.

Puck was lying on his back with his arms behind his head, his eyes closed. Still, he could feel Sabrina's presence the second she entered his room. It made him feel excited, happy.

Sabrina crawled onto the trampelene and lay down next to Puck.

"Puck?" Sabrina whispered. "What do you think is going to happen? With us, with all of this, I mean?"

Puck opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. "I don't know," he said softly. "But I do know that somehow, some way, we'll make it through." Puck reached over and grabbed Sabrina's hand. "Together," he added.

Sabrina smiled and rolled over so she was leaning slightly over Puck. This was one of the few moments when he was actually being sweet, and Sabrina was going to take advantage of it. So she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, savoring the way they felt—soft, sweet—and tasted—salty, and a bit like chocolate.

*******

Darren walked down the stairs in the Grimm house, and smiled when he saw Daphne. He didn't see anyone else, so he snuck up behind the little girl and hit her head with the pan he picked up.

He then picked her up and walked back upstairs, hiding her in the room he'd been in, inside the closet. Now, he had leverage. All he needed was to let Sabrina know it.

********

A little while later, Sabrina exited Puck's room, smiling. She and Puck had kissed for a while, and then just sat there together, not thinking about anything else. And then she saw the note, written on the wall in what looked like…blood?

Sabrina's cry of disdain brought her entire family, and Puck, to the hallway outside of Sabrina's room. As tears filled Sabrina's eyes, she made a decision she would probably regret: she would comply to save her sister.

**_Send Sabrina to me or the little one dies._**

And attached to the wall by the note was a lock of Daphne's brown hair.


	9. Chapter 9, Hostage

_Sadly, this book is coming to an end. But, never fear, come January, I will be starting a new one, with a title along the lines of, "Chapter Three…" Although...that one will be the last. And you all might hate me for the beginning I have planned. _

_Also, to those of you who haven't read my one-shot, "Evil Lotion, Pretty Girl," please do. It's Puck's POV, and lot's of fluff!_

_Chapter Nine_

Henry slammed his fist down on the table. "No. I will not let you sacrifice yourself!" The family was debating what to do about the Darren situation. "We can figure this out another way. We are Grimms, this is what we do."

"Dad, I have to do this," Sabrina said, her voice surprisingly level. After deciding what she had to do, Sabrina had gotten very calm. Sabrina Grimm was never one to just sit by idly while he family was in trouble, and she wasn't going to sit by while her sweet, innocent sister was in danger.

"Sabrina," Puck said. "No. Let me."

"_No_," Sabrina said firmly. "I'm the one he wants, so I'm the one he's gonna get. Just try and stop me."

"'Brina, you wouldn't even know the first place to look," Jake said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm a Grimm, this is what I do. I'll look for clues, starting in Mirror's old room. Then, once I find Darren, Daphne will get home and…I won't."

Veronica, the normally strong woman, started to cry.

Sabrina smiled a bit. "Mom, don't cry. This has to be done." Sabrina shrugged. "Maybe this is my fate, and I've just been dodging it. Maybe I'm supposed to go to Darren."

"And maybe you're not," Puck whispered, but Sabrina just smiled sadly at him before going up to Mirror's old room to look for clues.

*******

The closet Darren had put Daphne in was bigger than it had seemed. It was more like a giant room, filled with doors that had strange labels on them. This was what had happened to the Hall of Wonders after Mirror left.

Daphne was still unconscious when Sabrina came into the room and began looking for clues. Darren heard her, and opened the door to the closet a crack. When he saw her, he grinned. Sabrina was _exactly_ where he wanted her. Within his grasp.

Darren picked up Daphne and placed her in clear sight of the door. Then he slowly pushed it open and hid in one of the doorways.

Sabrina looked up as the closet doorway swung open. Sabrina poked her head in and saw Daphne lying in the long hallway. Sabrina gasped and ran in…only to feel a pair of strong arms around her waist and then a sharp pain in her head.

*******

Sabrina awoke with her hands chained to the ceiling, and her arms screaming in pain. She blinked away the film of sleep from her eyes, looking around herself in confusion. Then she saw Daphne, tears streaming down her face, and Sabrina's memories came rushing back to her.

"Daphne, are you ok? What did he do to you?"

"N-nu-nothing," Daphne said, choking on her words. "I'm fine. But you won't be for long. Sabrina, he's going…he told me…you're going to die."

And then Darren entered the room.


	10. Chapter 10, Pain

Alas, this is the second to last chap. :( me so sorry.

As I hope you all know, once this story is finished, I will not be writing any more fanfictions (unless, of course, I get a one-shot inspiration) until **January**. Why? A few reasons.

First and foremost, with the holidays coming up, I will have even less writing time than usual, since it's my sister's birthday, then mine, then Thanksgiving, then Christmas, and then the New Year.

Second, I'm trying to focus more on the series I'm writing, the one I hope to get published. It's four books long, and I need to start book three. If I write both this and that, neither will be very good.

Thirdly, I have a lot of family stuff going on right now, as well as more…personal problems. I can't deal with so much stress!

Fourthly, I have a bad case of writers block. I have all this and the next book planned completely, but I can't seem to get it done. My muse has deserted me.

Last, but not least, I spend so much time writing this stuff (it's true!) that I haven't been sleeping as much as I should. No sleep + already crazy me = my death.

But, onward. This chap. is a little darker, and it has lot's of implied stuff, so be warned!!!!

Chapter Ten

Darren smiled at Sabrina, and she felt her stomach lurch. Nothing good could come of this. He was smiling at her in that way that meant something horrible was going to happen to her any moment.

He walked over to her, ignoring the whimpering Daphne. Darren started to stroke Sabrina's face with the tips of his fingers, and she shuddered.

"Now, pet," Darren said, "as I'm sure fatty over there," he nodded at Daphne, "has already told you, I plan on killing you." Darren's grin turned into an evil smirk. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun before hand." Darren let his hand trail down Sabrina's face, down her neck, and towards her chest.

"No," Sabrina whispered, tears threatening to fall. "No, please, not in front of my sister."

Darren shook his head. "Either way, it'll happen, and then you'll die. What difference does it make?" The young man's hand trailed along Sabrina's collarbone, making her shudder again, but this time in pleasure. That was, in a way, her sweet spot.

"I don't want my sister to see that," Sabrina said, forcing her voice to be strong. "She's innocent. Let her go. I came, so now let her go. You said you would."

But Darren just grinned and let his hand circle around her waist and squeeze her butt. "I said I'd kill her if you didn't come. Not that I'd let her go if you did."

*******

Darren's shirt was lying on the ground, as was Sabrina's. Her entire torso was covered in bruises and red marks, showing where Darren had hit her. She was crying, begging Darren not to do this, but Darren's hand just went to Sabrina's belt, and he pulled it loose. Sabrina closed her eyes, the tears falling thick and fast now.

_This can't be happening,_ she thought. _Please, please, let Puck arrive now. I need him to come now!_

Sabrina opened her eyes when she felt Darren's hand on the button of her jeans. She kicked out at him, but he just grabbed her leg and twisted it, hard. Sabrina cried out in pain, the tears coming faster then.

Just then, though, Sabrina's blue eyes connected with a pair of furious silver ones, and next thing she knew, Puck had thrown Darren into one of the doorways, knocking him out.

******

**A/N**

Maybe I should explain? How I see it, Puck's eyes change color depending on mood. Silver is furious, green is playful/in love, blue is serious. I just thought you should know, because I don't want messages complaining about how Puck's eyes are always green, or always blue. They aren't. They change. If you think otherwise, go re-read the books!!!

Now, farewell, lovies! I shall write again soon.


	11. Chapter 11, Epilogue

Last chap/epilogue. :( I'll miss you guys. But, only like…two months until the next story!!! Yay!!!

READ THE A/N AT THE END FOR MORE INFORMATION!!!!

Chapter Eleven

Puck went to Sabrina, his eyes still a deadly silver. He broke the chains around her wrists easily, and caught her as she began to fall. Puck set Sabrina down gently, and handed her her slightly ripped shirt.

"Put it on." Puck didn't wait to see if Sabrina listened to him, but instead advanced towards Darren, who was coming to.

Puck began to punch Darren over, and over, and over, harder each time. Puck's eyes began to tear up as he hit Darren. Puck was finally letting out all of the pent up emotions—the fear, the anger, the hate. The way he felt when he saw Sabrina, mostly naked and hurt, with Darren touching her in ways Puck couldn't. In ways Sabrina didn't want.

Puck's punches made Darren go unconscious again, and Sabrina, who was now fully dressed and hugging Daphne, was getting concerned. Darren had hurt her, it was true, but she didn't want Puck to kill him. She didn't want Puck to become a murderer like Darren.

Sabrina released Daphne and walked over to Puck, putting a hesitant hand on his arm. "Puck?" she asked softly. "You need to stop. You're killing him."

Puck looked up, and his eyes seemed dead. "So? He deserves it. He was…he was about to…do you realize what he was about to do to you, Sabrina? What he did to countless other women?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Of course I do, fairy boy. What do you this I am, an idiot?"

Puck glowered, some of the light coming back into his eyes. "Well, right now? I kinda do, Grimm."

Sabrina glared but tried again. "Puck, Darren should go to jail or something, and I'm not saying he doesn't deserve to die but…Puck, do you really want to go down to his level?"

"I already am," Puck said, and then he went back to punching Darren.

******

Five minutes later, the rest of the family arrived to find Sabrina hugging Daphne, and Puck kneeling over the still warm body of Darren. Henry and Veronica immediately went to their girls, hugging them tightly. Granny Relda and Jake, however, went to Puck.

Jake looked shocked when he saw dead Darren's body, but he didn't comment. Granny Relda helped Puck up and hugged him tightly as Jake spread a salve over Puck's hurt hands. Puck, for once, didn't object to the open display of affection. He was tired, and hurt, and it felt nice to have someone hug him lovingly.

A moment later, Veronica was hugging Puck tightly, tears rolling down her face as she thanked him. Henry stood stiffly and stuck out his right hand. Puck warily took it, and the shook hands for a moment before letting go. It was as close to peace as they would ever get.

The family began to trickle out, Henry and Veronica babying Daphne, Jake holding tightly on to Briar Rose, who had arrived shortly after Puck went upstairs after Sabrina. Granny Relda paused at the doorway, smiling before leaving Puck and Sabrina alone.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, just looking at each other. Then Sabrina walked over and hugged Puck as tight as she could.

"Thanks, stink pot. Thanks for saving me again. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sabrina was crying again, and Puck pulled back from the hug, cupping her face in his hands.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, Grimm. It's ok," Puck sad softly. "I promise, I will _always_ save you." His eyes were a determined, fiery green as he brought her lips to his and kissed her. He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again." And then they were kissing again.

********

**A/N**

I hope you all liked it!!! That was the epilogue. Now, here are some important things you need to know:

1. This isn't the last story I will be writing. Come January, I'm going to be writing another in this series. It will be called something like, 'Chapter Three, blah, blah, and blah.'

2. I'm going to be taking a break from until some time in January for the sake of my sanity—or lack there of. Unless I get a one-shot idea, I won't be writing on here.

3. I just really want to thank all of my faithful, non-flamming readers. You reviewing me means more to me than you could ever know. You guys have supported me, loved me, and made me feel like my writing was actually worth something.

I love you all, and can't wait until January!!!!!


End file.
